Up To You
by Totchou
Summary: Sugizo ne sait pas comment réagir face à Inoran à leurs retrouvailles


**Titre :** Up To You

**Auteur:** Totchi

**Sources:** Luna Sea

**Genre:** One shot trèèèèèèèès long

**Couples **: SugizoxInoran pour changer

**Musique (s) écoutée (s)** : Garden (Dir En Grey) et un peu de tout de Luna Sea

**Disclaimers :** Ils ne sont pas à moi TT

_-Ca me soule cette histoire…_ Pensa le guitariste aux cheveux roses en parcourant les couloirs de leur maison de disques…

Il n'était pas particulièrement énervé, mais il se sentait plutôt las et fatigué, voire fébrile. Deux raisons justifiaient son état ; la naissance de sa fille lui prenait tout son temps et la fatigue se faisait facilement ressentir, puis il devait retrouver les membres de son groupe après une longue pause de 10 mois… Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ses amis, surtout face à lui…

Il était si distant parfois, même complètement ignorant de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, le faisant profondément souffrir… Pourtant il avait l'impression que jamais leur relation n'égalerait celle qu'il avait avec les autres… C'était la plus importante pour lui… Ils étaient par moment tellement proches et quand il lui souriait, il se sentait lui pousser des ailes, mais il avait aussi mal quand il l'ignorait complètement.

Sugizo savait tout au fond de lui qu'il serait sincèrement heureux de le revoir enfin mais serait-ce réciproque ? Il avait tellement envie de lui prendre la main comme ils le faisaient discrètement avant chaque début de concert et de lui qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué, mais il était tellement lunatique parfois qu'il avait un peu peur de sa réaction.

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de répétition et à sortir les partitions qu'il avait commencé à noircir d'une inspiration nouvellement née dans sa tête, quand il entendit des voix qui venaient d'un des salles de repos. Il reconnut celle de leur chanteur et celle de lui qui l'obsédait. Sans forcément s'en rendre compte, un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il écouta leur conversation, se souciant peu de l'impolitesse dont il faisait preuve. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son timbre grave qui le ravissait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait ;

-Alors tu es d'accord avec ma proposition ? Fit la voix de Ryuichi.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas Ryu…

-Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air plus emballé quand je te l'ai proposé il y a quelques mois.

-Tu ne peux pas demander à Sugizo ? Il est bien meilleur guitariste que moi.

-Arrêtes, vous êtes aussi bon l'un que l'autre ! Et puis Sugi n'aura peut-être pas le temps avec sa carrière solo !

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce délire de proposition bizarre ? Qu'est ce que Ryuichi lui avait proposé ? Une collaboration ? Un groupe ? Un projet ? Hors de Luna Sea ? Tous les deux… Et sans lui ?! Alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver ? Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il détestait les secrets ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part d'Inoran, il ne lui confiait que rarement ce à quoi il pensait, mais de la part de Ryuichi… Il se sentait profondément vexé et avait la drôle d'impression d'être la 5ème roue du carrosse.

Pourquoi peut-être était-il le seul à savoir… Il devait en savoir plus ! Mais comment ? A qui en parler ? A J ? Non surtout pas… Inoran avait beau être son meilleur ami, il sentait bien que quelque chose s'était brisé entre ces deux là… C'était d'ailleurs une des causes de leur brève séparation, il ne voulait pas non plus en parler à Shinya, de peur de raviver de vieilles querelles… Ce n'était donc pas à eux qu'il en parlerait, il préférait avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un d'extérieur, quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre.

-J'appellerai hide…

Il entra finalement dans la salle de répétition. Shinya et J étaient déjà là.

-SUGI ! S'écria le batteur en voyant son ami. Il se leva et le serra contre lui jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de reculer, de toutes façons il avait l'habitude des effusions de son ami depuis le lycée. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi petit, le visage encore poupon en forme de lune ronde creusée par ce sourire éternel et immense… Un visage d'adolescent dans un corps d'homme… Il était heureux de le revoir, vraiment heureux.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Shin Chan. Fit Sugizo en souriant franchement.

Il relâcha le batteur et se dirigea vers le bassiste. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé, peut-être s'était-il affiné et musclé. Il avait troqué ses cheveux longs noirs pour leur opposé, c'est-à-dire courts et blonds. Cela lui donnait un air vraiment séduisant.. Il se leva à son tour pour serrer sa main dans les siennes.

-Salut Sugi…

-Salut Jun Chan. Sourit Sugizo plus ému qu'il ne le voudrait. Je suis heureux d'être là.

-Moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

Il n'était pas habitué aux démonstrations affectives très rares chez J et ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de rougir à chaque peu de fois qu'il entendait un compliment de sa part.

-Toi aussi…

-Je suis sûr que tu lui as manqué aussi.

Sugizo ne répondit rien, espérant que secrètement que J était dans le juste. Il était le seul à connaître ses drôles de sentiments pour leur second guitariste. Sugizo n'avait pas eu besoin de se confier, J l'avait découvert tout seul. Il fallait dire que les regards un peu trop appuyés de Sugizo sur Inoran n'étaient pas très discrets.

-Moui…

Soudain, Inoran et Ryuichi entrèrent.

-Ah Sugi t'es arrivé ! S'exclama Ryuichi d'une voix joyeuse.

-Hé, je ne suis pas en retard pour une fois ! Se défendit le guitariste.

-Ah ah c'est bon de te revoir ! Fit Ryuichi en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis content aussi Ryu Chan…

Le chanteur alla ensuite discuter avec J et Shinya, puis Inoran apparu dans son champ de vision. Sugizo eu un instant le souffle coupé… Il était tellement beau et séduisant. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé non plus, mais revoir son visage après 10 longs mois d'absence remplissait Sugizo d'allégresse. Il admira son visage fin et son regard perçant caché par un grand bandeau noir qui retenait une masse de cheveux mi-longs de la même couleur que le bandeau, tournant vers le brun. Sugizo était en totale admiration devant son guitariste.

-Serais-je le seul que tu n'es pas heureux de revoir ? Tu ne dis rien. Répondit-il de son ton habituellement grave et froid.

-Imbécile, bien sûr que je suis content de te revoir. C'est surtout toi que j'attendais. Grogna-t-il, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

-Viens là. Dit Inoran en souriant.

Son sourire, tellement rare mais si sincère déboussola le pauvre guitariste en même temps qu'il le ravissait, mais il ne sut pas quoi faire quand Inoran le prit dans ses bras. Totalement décontenancé, il répondit maladroitement à son étreinte puis le relâcha.

-Ca te va bien les cheveux roses. C'est hide qui t'a inspiré ?

-Ouais plus ou moins, mais ne vous y habituez pas, Luna va avoir peur de moi, je vais rapidement les enlever.

-C'est pas grave, le brun te va aussi bien. Murmura Inoran.

-Comment elle va la petite puce ? Demanda le chanteur.

-Très bien, elle mange comme quatre, je crois que c'est son activité préférée !

-On voit bien que c'est la digne fille de son père ! Le taquina J.

-Je t'emmerde Jun. Persifla Sugizo.

-Et Inoue? Demanda Inoran d'une petite voix.

-Elle va bien aussi.

Sugizo crut déceler une pointe de jalousie chez son ami, mais n'osait pas trop y croire. Il avait cru comprendre qu'Inoran n'appréciait pas beaucoup sa petite amie. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait et il n'avait jamais voulu lui en parler de peur d'envenimer la situation et que leur relation ne se détériore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. De toutes façons, il n'arrivait plus à éprouver quoi que ce soit pour Inoue… Quand ils s'étaient rencontré, il lui avait beaucoup plu et il devait avouer que le fait qu'elle ait le même prénom qu'Inoran avait beaucoup joué.

Bien qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même quand il y pensait, mais quand il couchait avec elle et qu'il s'imaginait faire l'amour avec Inoran, il ne passait pas pour un mufle en prononçant le nom de quelqu'un d'autre puisqu'ils avaient le même. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Inoue, elle n'était pas Inoran… Mais sa fille, la vraie femme de sa vie était née, alors pour elle il serait prêt à faire tous les sacrifices, même celui de vivre avec Inoue pour toujours alors qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

Et puis ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre, la personne qu'il aimait ne le voyait pas était hétéro bien que discrète sur ses petites amies, et ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfant ensemble.

-Ca ne va pas Sugi ? Fit Ryuichi l'air inquiet.

-Tout va bien. Le rassura-t-il avec un doux sourire. Au fait j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées de mélodies, je vous montre ?

-Bien sûr ! On est là pour ça ! Répondit le chanteur enthousiaste.

_**8888888888**_

En début de soirée, le groupe sortit de l'immeuble. Seul Sugizo se dirigea vers sa voiture pour aller rendre visite à hide, déclinant poliment l'invitation à aller boire un verre, sans se soucier de la lueur de tristesse qui s'était allumée dans le regard chocolaté d'Inoran. Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis leurs retrouvailles et le guitariste aux cheveux roses avait du attendre que son ami soit libre et puisse lui consacrer du temps. Heureusement que ça n'avait pas trop duré car il sentait qu'il avait besoin de se confier rapidement.

Après avoir roulé pendant près d'une demi-heuree, il se gara devant un petit immeuble vétuste mais à l'air accueillant. Il sortit de sa voiture et monta au dernier étage. Sans même avoir le temps de frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un homme aux airs de lutin et à la chevelure flamboyante.

-SUGI !!!!! S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

-Oh là doucement mon lutin. Fit Sugizo en riant.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Viens entre ! Dit-il en le faisant s'installer sur son canapé jaune pétant.

Sugizo eut une grimace, essayant de cacher son fou rire à la vue du mauvais goût de son ami en matière de décoration.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Oui merci je meurs de soif, mais pas trop d'alcool je conduis.

-Ah oui ce serait dommage pour ta puce qu'elle perde son père prématurément.

Evidemment, hide était au courant des sentiments que Sugizo avait pour Inoran et n'appréciait pas non plus Inoue, mais par respect pour l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il n'émettait jamais aucune critique sur elle. Il sortit de la cuisine avec une bouteille de Perrier et deux rondelles de citron. Il les servit et entama une conversation enjouée.

-Oh dis donc, à toi aussi ça te va merveilleusement bien les cheveux roses !

-T'es pas en train de te moquer de moi là j'espère.

-Mais non voyons ! Ca te va vraiment bien et je suis sincère !

-Merci… Inoran aussi aime bien.

-Ah… C'est une bonne chose alors non ?

-Je ne sais pas trop…

-Sugi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je sais pas trop… Il m'a tellement manqué si tu savais. 10 mois sans le voir c'est trop long ! Mais quand je l'ai revu là, devant moi, plus beau que jamais. Tout est revenu en force et j'ai eu tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire qu'il m'avait manqué.

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Parce que j'en ai pas eu besoin, il l'a fait lui-même. D'ailleurs, il avait pas l'air très content quand je les ai laissé tomber pour venir te voir.

-Je crois qu'il est jaloux de moi.

-C'est complètement stupide. Nous deux c'est fini depuis longtemps.

-Pourtant des fois je pense qu'ils ont de quoi se poser des questions.

-A qui la faute ! C'est pas moi qui raconte à la télé que tu vas me promettre une nuit passionnée par téléphone interposé !

-Et dire qu'ils ont cru que je blaguais. Fit le guitariste d'X Japan en riant.

-Et heureusement tiens !

-Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas passé une soirée merveilleuse cette fois là ?

-Non tu as raison… hide ?

-Hum ?

-Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral.

-Bah… De rien !

_**8888888888**_

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées sans que la situation n'évolue, ce qui chagrinait Sugizo car cela lui faisait mal de voir Inoran encore plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Il aurait pu supporter son indifférence, il en avait l'habitude après tout, mais ce qui changeait la donne était le rapprochement d'Inoran et Ryuichi.

Sugizo aurait pu s'en sortir s'il n'y avait pas cette jalousie sourde qui lui tordait le ventre à chaque fois qu'il les voyait rire ensemble. Ca allait finir par le rendre malade, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui finit par arriver.

Sugizo se réveilla un matin en sentant qu'il allait passer une très mauvaise journée. Il avait la tête dans du coton, la bouche pâteuse, la nausée et le front chaud. Il sut aussi automatiquement qu'il n'irait pas travailler aujourd'hui et qu'il ne préviendrait personne. Il verrait bien qui s'inquiéterait pour lui.

Heureusement qu'il ne vivait pas encore avec Inoue. Depuis la naissance de Luna, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de vivre ensemble, puis de se marier, mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas trop le temps de penser à tout cela, lui trop accaparé par son groupe et elle par ses séances photos et ses défilés. Inoue était partie en voyage à New York pour il ne savait quel défilé et avait emmené Luna avec elle. Il n'avait pas été d'accord, estimant que le voyage était trop long pour elle et qu'elle serait bien mieux avec lui. Seulement voilà, il n'aurait pas eu le temps.

-Et pourquoi elle l'a pas confié à ma mère ? Elle aurait très bien pu s'en occuper elle… Grogna-t-il.

Il passa la journée dans son lit, sourd aux appels incessants de son téléphone, incapable de bouger son corps courbatu et victimes de terribles spasmes et de vomissements si jamais il faisait le moindre geste. La fièvre montait en flèche aussi vite qu'elle redescendait parfois. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et n'avait aucune envie de se battre pour guérir. Après tout ce n'était qu'un petit virus… un petit virus qui s'aggrava au fil des jours. Il se dit à regrets qu'il aurait du se soigner quand il le pouvait encore parce que là, il n'avait plus du tout de forces et les seules qui lui restaient, il les avait utilisé pour se hisser et se tenir assis dans le lit, adossé à la descente.

Il avait tellement chaud qu'il restait uniquement en débardeur et quand il était gelé, il avait la flemme de se mettre au chaud. De toutes manières, la fièvre remontait et redescendait alors ça ne servait à rien. Son téléphone n'avait presque plus de batterie et il n'avait toujours pas voulu répondre aux appels de ses amis. Ils avaient également tenté de rentrer chez lui mais la porte demeurait close et l'appartement complètement silencieux. Encore aucune alarme de police à l'horizon… Ca faisait tout de même une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Remarque, il pourrait bien se laisser mourir, ça ne le dérangeait pas… Inoran avait été le seul à ne pas s'être inquiété pour lui.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son cellulaire le fit revenir à la réalité. Nonchalamment, il prit l'appareil et des larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux quand il vit le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

-Allo ?

-Sugizo ?! Bon sang tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles !

-Ino…

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ce n'est que quand je t'appelle que tu daignes répondre ?

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu daignes enfin m'appeler au bout d'une semaine ? Tu te moques de… Il s'interrompit avant de vomir de la bile une nouvelle fois.

-Sugizo ? Sugi ! Répond moi ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Yasuhiro s'il te plait !

-Oui… Inoran je…

-Tu as une drôle de voix.

-Où es tu ?

-Devant ton immeuble. Tu me donnes le code ?

-Quoi ? Tu connais pas le code en plus ?! Mais t'es le seul à pas le connaître ! Tu vis pas dans le même monde que moi ! Tu le veux ! Tu préférerais que je ne fasse pas partie de ta vie !

-Non mais t'es dingue ! C'est surtout parce que tu ne me l'as jamais donné oui !

-… 29091970

Il entendit le bruit significatif des boutons et de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Inoran toqua à la porte et comme il n'y avait aucun bruit, il sortit le double des clés de son appartement et pénétra dans le salon. Il arriva dans la chambre de Sugizo qui gisait sur le lit, complètement amorphe.

-Mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

-Ca se voit pas ? Je suis malade comme un chien.

-Mais tu es brûlant ! S'exclama Inoran paniqué en ôtant sa main de son front.

-Laisse moi tranquille. Grogna-t-il.

-Bon sang pourquoi ne t'es tu pas soigné ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

-Sugizo, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as rien mangé ?

-Une semaine…

-Cette fois ça suffit, je t'emmène à l'hôpital !

-Laisse moi mourir…

-Non mais t'es pas bien ! Yasuhiro regarde moi !

Sugizo leva les yeux de mauvaise grâce vers Inoran et constata qu'il pleurait.

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir !

-… Alors aide moi à me lever s'il te plait.

_**88888888888**_

Une heure plus tard, les médecins emmenaient le guitariste aux urgences. J, Ryuichi, Shinya et Inoran attendaient des nouvelles de leur ami. Un homme en blouse blanche vint à leur rencontre.

-Vous êtes des amis de Sugihara San ?

-Oui. Docteur, qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Il est atteint d'une méningite.

-Oh mon Dieu… Gémit Inoran.

-Mais nous avons pu le soigner à temps, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Cependant, il reste encore très faible, il n'a pas mangé depuis une semaine, et il est complètement désydraté. Il faut qu'il se nourrisse, on le fait pas intraveineuse et petit à petit. Il faut réhabituer son organisme. On a déjà pu lui faire tomber sa fièvre. Vous pourrez le voir, mais il lui faut encore beaucoup de repos. Alors allez y un par un mais dans une heure d'accord ?

-Oui bien sûr. Murmura Shinya

Le médecin leur fit un bref sourire et leur fit savoir qu'il devait rendre visite à d'autres patients. Une heure plus tard, une pile électriques aux cheveux roses entra en trombe dans l'hôpital, se souciant peu du bruit qu'il pouvait faire.

-Jun qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je suis venu dès que j'ai su ! Je t'en prie dis moi que ce n'est rien !

-Il a une méningite…

-Quoi ? Oh non c'est pas vrai !

-Mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger ! Intervint le chanteur.

-On peut le voir ?

-Pas tout de suite…

hide soupira de soulagement, les larmes aux yeux et se tourna vers Inoran.

-J'espère que tu es fier de toi ?

-Pardon ?

-Oh il fait l'innocent en plus, comme c'est touchant.

-hide kun, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

-Ca ne m'étonne même pas ! Tu n'as jamais su ! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Il se rendait malade à cause de toi parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à attirer ton attention !

-hide, calme toi, nous sommes dans un hôpital. Tenta J.

-Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Il a faillit mourir ! Parce que tu étais tellement froid avec lui ! Comment as-tu pu ? Quelqu'un d'aussi charmant et adorable ! Pourquoi méritait-il ça d'après toi hein ?

-A cause de moi ? Je suis désolé mais il allait très bien, vu que tu étais toujours là pour lui !

-Oh je vois, alors c'est de la jalousie c'est ça ? Et bien c'est stupide Inoran mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ça aussi. Crois moi si ça ne tenait qu'à moi et si je n'étais pas déjà pris, je ferais tout pour qu'il t'oublie.

-Qu'il m'oublie ? Mais pourquoi ? Fit Inoran éberlué.

-Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi sombre crétin ! Pourquoi crois tu que c'est fini entre lui et moi ?

-Mais… Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il voulait un enfant !

-Oui c'est en partie pour ça, mais c'est aussi parce qu'il voulait t'oublier ! A ton avis pourquoi sa femme porte-t-elle le même prénom que toi ? Attention je t'interdis de le juger ! Ce n'est pas un salaud et sa femme est très heureuse, il éprouve beaucoup de tendresse pour elle, c'est tout de même la mère de son enfant, il n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, c'est le seul à être vraiment malheureux, et tu ne devrais même pas être au courant !

Après s'être enfin calmé, il put aller voir Sugizo. Il entra dans la chambre et jeta un regard désolé au corps chétif, allongé dans le grand lit blanc.

-Tenshi…

Sugizo tourna lentement la tête et eut un faible sourire en l'apercevant.

-Viens là mon lutin. Chuchota-t-il en tendant la main.

-Si tu savais combien je suis heureux et soulagé de te voir en vie. Ca aurait pu te tuer cette saloperie ! S'exclama-t-il en larmes alors qu'il lui prenait la main.

-Je vais bien… Les autres sont là aussi ?

-Oui. Ils attendent leur tour. Tu nous as fait peur, on était très inquiétés. Même Inoran… Surtout lui… Tu aurais du voir sa tête, il était blanc comme un doliprane !

-…

-Sugi pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Personne ne mérite que tu te détruises la santé comme ça !

-Je sais… Mais je ne supportait plus de ne rien pouvoir lui dire…

-Dans ce cas, pardonne moi mais je crois que c'est fait !

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai fait une grosse boulette Sugi… J'étais tellement énervé que je me suis défoulé sur lui, j'ai tout dit…

-De toutes façons je comptais avoir une discussion avec lui. Quand je serai sur pied, parce que là je suis trop fatigué.

-Oui, tu as raison repose toi. Fit tendrement hide en lui caressant les cheveux tandis qu'il se rendormait.

8888888888

2 mois plus tard, Sugizo se remettait peu à peu de sa maladie, et Inoran avait été désigné comme garde malade attitré, interdisant toutes visite pourrant le fatiguer. Sugizo lui avait demandé s'il visait hide mais Inoran avait vertement contesté en rougissant, ce qui lui prouvait bien qu'il avait raison.

-Dis moi Inoran, je peux te poser une question ? Un soir où il était allongé dans son lit, attendant qu'il vienne lui donner ses médicaments.

-Bien sûr.

-C'est parce que tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça ?

Inoran soupira, posa les médicaments sur la table de nuit et tourna la tête vers Sugizo. L'heure de la conversation était arrivée.

-En partie oui… Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas du tout par pitié. Et oui Sugi, je ne te connais peut-être pas aussi bien qu'hide mais je te connais tout de même un minimum. J'ai agis surtout par jalousie… Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'hide ou que qui que ce soit d'autre ne partage ces instants là avec toi.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que j'ai toujours été persuadé que la personne la plus importante pour toi c'était lui… J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi ça me dérangeait autant… Tu étais sans cesse au téléphone avec lui alors que tu étais censé détester ces appareils, tu étais toujours dans la lune après une conversation avec lui, comme une lycéenne amoureuse, à croire qu'il était plus important que ton groupe, je faisais partie de ton groupe, et donc de ta vie, il était plus important que moi…

-Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as jamais vraiment montré quelconque intérêt pour moi…

-Je sais, mais tu me connais…

-Oui, pourtant on ne croirait pas comme ça, tu es timide et effacé et pourtant tellement humain… Regarde tu es proche de peu de personnes mais quand tu es auprès d'elles, tu es adorable, souriant, à l'écoute, tellement… humain ! Tellement mignon… Je crois que c'est quand je t'ai vu discuter avec J. une fois à je ne sais plus quelle répétition que j'ai compris… Que je ressentais une certaine tendresse et une profonde admiration, tout ça s'est transformé en amour…

-Comment je pouvais le savoir ? Tu es si solitaire Sugizo…

-Je sais, pourtant je suis très lié à vous, mais j'arrive pas à le dire, à le faire comprendre…

-Je vois… Tu es un peu comme moi non ?

-Je pense aussi…

-Tu sais Sugizo, tu m'as toujours énormément attiré, mais tu paraissais… Tellement inaccessible…

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas un dieu quand même !

-Oui, mais tu es toujours entouré de personnages hauts en couleur, moi je parais si fade à côté…

-Quand tu dis personnages hauts en couleur tu parles de hide je suppose ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il a une personnalité spéciale, et qu'il ne fait pas très discret avec la couleur de ses cheveux, mais honnêtement je n'aimerais pas autant son caractère s'il n'était pas ce qu'il est.

-…

-Tu sais Ino, je suis sûr que les cheveux roses ça ne te serait pas allé du tout. Je suis tombé amoureux de ce que tu es, pas de ce que tu voudrais être. Et puis entre nous, deux hide je finirais par pêter un plomb, ça serait très fatiguant tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui je pense. Fit Inoran en riant légèrement.

-Viens par-là.

Inoran prit la main de Sugizo et s'approcha de lui. Le guitariste caressa doucement la chevelure d'Inoran puis ses doigts se promenèrent sur son visage alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous la tendre caresse.

-Tu as la peau douce.

Le plus jeune prit un doigt de Sugizo entre ses lèvres et le suçota en un geste tendre et sensuel.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Murmura Sugizo tout contre les lèvres d'Inoran.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Souffla-t-il.

Ni une ni deux, Sugizo ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa tendrement. Il gémit de bonheur en sentant cette saveur sucrée mélangée à l'odeur de tabac qu'il savoura comme la plus savoureuse des friandises. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Ils restèrent encore pendant quelques minutes à goûter la saveur de l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait, puis se relâchèrent. Sugizo lissait avec amour quelques mèches de cheveux de son compagnon et le regardait en souriant.

-Tu es vraiment beau tu sais.

-…

-Tu n'as pas à en rougir. Il faudra t'habituer à mes compliments.

-Baka…

-Tu as déjà embrassé un homme avant ?

-Non, tu es le seul et tu le resteras.

-J'en suis heureux alors. Dit Inoran, tu dors avec moi ?

-Bien sûr mon gros bébé.

_**88888888888888**_

Sugizo était en train de couper des tomates quand le téléphone de l'appartement sonna.

-Ino tu peux répondre s'il te plait ?

5 minutes passèrent et Inoran arriva dans la cuisine, le téléphone dans la main.

-C'est hide.

Sugizo s'essuya les mains et prit le téléphone.

-Allô ? Ptit lutin ?

-Tenshi ! Chuis trop content de t'entendre ! Inoran m'a raconté pour votre album et vos concerts. Au fait c'est trop mignon ce que tu as dit sur moi !

-Bah écoute je le pensais.

-Ton cher et tendre va pas être jaloux ?

-Ca m'étonnerait, et puis si je disais ce que je pense de lui à la télévision, il serait mort de honte.

-je suis heureux pour toi Sugi, vraiment !

-Merci hide je le suis aussi.

-Tu me manques.

-Toi aussi, si tu veux on peut se voir demain. On a encore quelques jours de congés.

-Ok ! Le matin je dois discuter costumes avec Emy mais je suis libre l'après midi !

-Je viens te prendre à 14 heures chez toi ?

-Ca marche ! Bon allez j'y vais moi ! Passe une bonne nuit avec Inoran ! Bisous bisous ! S'exclama-t-il l'air fanfaron avant de raccrocher.

Celui là alors… Pensa-t-il en posant le téléphone sur la table.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

-Rien de spécial, on se voit demain après midi ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, tant que tu passes tes nuits avec moi.

Sugizo sourit devant la possessivité dissimulée des paroles de moitié et s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer tendrement, puis ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement son visage. Inoran se colla à lui et embrassa le cou de Sugizo. Sentant le souffle erratique qui lui faisait perdre la tête, il du se retenir pour ne pas le faire sien là maintenant, il en avait envie depuis des années mais c'était tout nouveau pour Inoran, il ne voulait pas le brusquer ni l'effrayer.

-Sugi j'ai envie de toi…

_**8888888888888**_

Inoran se réveilla difficilement. Les rayons du soleil chauffait son dos. En baillant, il tendit le bras mais eut la surprise de ne pas trouver le corps chaud de son amant. Il tourna la tête et perçut le son d'un violon provenant du salon. Il se leva péniblement, faisait abstraction de la douleur qui s'était logée aux creux de ses reins, se vêtit de son boxer et de son t shirt, puis entra dans le salon pour aller trouver son amant jouant du violon. Se laissant bercer par les notes de Providence, il s'approcha doucement de Sugizo et posa ses mains autour de sa taille. Surpris, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas.

Sugizo continua donc de jouer la mélodie alors qu'Inoran chatonnait doucement les paroles de Ryuichi, puis la musique s'arrêta et Sugizo se retourna pour prendre Inoran dans ses bras et lui donne un langoureux et tendre baiser.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Ino. Bien dormi ?

-Tr-s bien, mais je meurs de faim maintenant.

Sugizo sourit et l'embrassa fiévreusement avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparé un copieux petit déjeuner à son amant quand le téléphone retentit.

-Laisse j'y vais. Fit Inoran. Allô ?

-Inoran ?

-Ah Yoshiki ! Euh tu vas bien ? Tu as une drôle de voix… Mais tu pleures ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je… Tu peux me passer Sugizo s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sûr. Sugi ? Appela Inoran. C'est Inoran.

Sugizo apparut dans le salon et prit le téléphone.

-Yosh Chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi je pète la forme et… Mais… Yoshiki ?

-Sugi, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer…

-Quoi ?

-Il va falloir être fort Sugi…

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis à l'hôpital. hide… hide est mort.

Sugizo laissa tomber le téléphone et pâlit à vue d'œil. Que venait-il d'entendre ? hide ? Mort ? Non c'était parfaitement impossible ! Les deux mots là n'allaient pas du tout ensemble… Il entendit vaguement Inoran reprendre l'appareil, lâcher un cri étouffé, puis raccrocher.

-Sugi… Viens… Je t'emmène à l'hôpital…

-Non… Inoran, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Je crois que c'est malheureusement la vérité… Yoshiki ne s'amuserait pas à te faire une farce d'aussi mauvais goût… Surtout à toi…

-Mon Dieu Inoran… Gémit-il les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas y croire.

-Sugizo… S'il te plait, Yoshiki nous a demandé d'y aller… Il a besoin de nous.

-Et moi ? Hein ? Moi aussi j'ai besoin qu'on me soutienne. Pensa-t-il égoïstement avant de se ressaisire. Ils venaient de perdre un être très cher à leur cœur et ils devaient s'encourager les uns les autres, se soutenir… Pour lui…

Le trajet vers l'hôpital se fit dans le silence le plus profond et le plus pesant. Inoran conduisait et n'osait pas regarder Sugizo qui lui avait les yeux perdu dans le vague, fixant un point imaginaire à travers la fenêtre de la voiture. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination et Sugizo se figea. Il ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face, il ne voulait pas voir le corps sans vie de son ami, de son frère… Il avait encore envie de croire que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, qu'hide surgirait devant lui pour lui faire bouh, qu'il viendrait le voir l'après midi comme convenu… Mais Inoran en décida autrement, et il fut bien obligé d'entrer dans le lieu qui serait bientôt lié à sa déchéance prochaine. Inoran lui prit doucement la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir blanc. Un peu plus loin, ils virent Yoshiki, les membres de Luna Sea, sa famille, et Emy sa petite amie. Ils étaient tous aussi effondrés les uns que les autres.

Sugizo lâcha la main d'Inoran et se dirigea vers Yoshiki, puis le prit dans ses bras.

-Sugi… Mon Dieu j'arrive pas à y croire…

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je sais pas trop, il passait la soirée avec son frère, ils ont beaucoup bu, tu les connais, et c'est Emy qui l'a trouvé, à moitié mort, pendu à la clenche de la porte de la salle de bain par une serviette.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible !

-C'est la vérité pourtant.

-Il n'a pas pu se suicider ! S'écria Sugizo en larmes.

-Oh il ne s'est pas suicidé, il a juste voulu se détendre et comme il était bourré, il s'est endormi…

-Oh mon Dieu… Et Emy… Comment elle va ?

-Mal comme tu peux l'imaginer. Elle se sent coupable, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu rentrer plus tôt, le retrouver, elle aurait pu le dépendre, et il n'aurait pas succombé à l'hôpital.

-Mais… Ce n'est pas sa faute… Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Elle sait bien, mais c'est dur de le lui faire comprendre.

-J'imagine… Oh Yoshiki comment va-t-on s'en sortir ? Gémit Sugizo.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Je serai là Yosh… Je serai là… Toujours…

-Merci Sugi, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Fit le batteur avec un pauvre sourire.

Sugizo relâcha Yoshiki et se dirigea vers J., assis sur une chaise, la tête baissée. Sugizo s'agenouilla et leva la tête de son ami. Il avait le visage complètement dévasté et les larmes coulaient sans retenue.

-Jun…

-C'est un cauchemar, c'est pas possible Sugi…

-Chut… Calme toi… Fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Et Inoran restait là, complètement impuissant face à toute cette peine. Il ne fit rien quand Sugizo prit la main d'Emy et discuta avec la famille du défunt, rien quand son amant alla reconnaître le corps, rien quand il sortit de la pièce, pâle comme un mort, sur son visage on voyait qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar et qu'il avait vu une réalité plus horrible encore… hide était mort et ne reviendrait jamais parmi eux…

_**8888888888888**_

_"Je suis très choqué d'entendre parler de sa mort. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui s'est passé. À l'heure actuelle, il dormait avec un si beau visage. J'ai essayé de le réveiller plusieurs fois, mais il est encore endormi. Entre les cinq d'entre nous, hide a été celui qui a gardé le plus son calme et la pensée des choses. Même si j'étais le leader, il était calme, il m'a donné de bons conseils quand j'étais à bout, tempéré et émotionnel. Bien sûr, avec toute cette pression, lui aussi avait presque perdu son identité. Mais au cours de ces moments difficiles, il avait toujours su me donner un coup de main. Nous aimions parler de X, de musique, d'amis, de vie, de fans, de presque rien. Il a été comme un grand frère pour moi et parfois aussi comme un jeune frère. Nous buvions ensemble et parfois nous nous battions. Mais le lendemain, il venait vers moi et me disait, "Yoshiki, j'ai fait quelque chose de la nuit dernière ?! Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens de rien." Mais cette fois, il n'a rien dit ... Il dormait. Pour tous les fans et amis, vous devez tous être tristes. Je ne peux pas exprimer cette tristesse dans les mots, mais nous devons comprendre et accepter cette réalité douloureuse. S'il vous plaît que tout le monde veille sur son sommeil éternel chaleureusement."_

Sugizo écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours remplis de larmes de Yoshiki… Il avait comme l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, un monde où une araignée à poils roses lui faisait un pied de nez en souriant de sa bêtise… Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans le monde où son ami n'était plus là, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait jouer une chanson avec son groupe en sa mémoire, et malgré la peine qu'il ressentait à la perte d'hide, Inoran était là, son amour, son amant, sa moitié. Il avait mit tant de temps à obtenir ses faveurs qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser, il l'aimait plus que tout après tout, et il ne supporterait pas ces jours sombres qui allaient venir sans lui.

Il serra la main qu'il tenait discrètement dans la sienne et lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

-Ca va aller ? Chuchota Ryuichi.

-Oui… Il faudra bien… Et puis ce n'est pas moi le plus affecté par sa mort, je n'ai pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

-Ne dit pas ça Sugi. Répondit Inoran. On sait tous à quel point tu tiens à lui, et on sait tous aussi à quel point c'était réciproque. Tu as parfaitement le droit de le pleurer comme tu pleurerais un membre de ta famille…

-Mais, il était tellement plus que ça…

-Je le sais aussi… Alors pleure, n'aie pas peur de paraître faible aux yeux des autres. Ils savent… Sa famille sait que tu ne l'es pas. Regarde comme tu as été fort il y a 3 jours. Tu les as soutenu, tu as réussi à convaincre Emy San que ce n'était pas sa faute… Ses parents et ses proches savent que tu seras là avec d'autres pour faire en sorte qu'il vive encore dans nos cœurs alors n'aie pas peur je suis là…

-Je t'aime tellement Inoran…

Pour toute réponse, le guitariste aux cheveux courts l'embrassa tendrement, se moquant bien de tous les regards indiscrets, choqués, surpris, tendres, dégoûtés qui se posaient sur eux. Ils feraient certainement scandale, mais Inoran s'en fichait. Il était amoureux de Sugizo et ferait tout pour l'aider. Ils auraient peut-être des problèmes et Sugizo lui en voudrait aussi, qu'importe, il avait décidé de se dévouer corps et âme à celui qu'il aimait. C'était Inoran avec Sugizo et jamais sans lui…

_**888888888888**_

-Ca ne va pas Ino ? Lui demanda doucement Shinya alors qu'ils étaient sur le balcon de la maison d'hide.

-Non pas du tout… Notre ami est mort, comment voudrais-tu que ça aille ?

-Je sais bien… Mais… Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te vexer, mais tu n'étais pas aussi proche d'hide que Sugizo non ?

-Non je le sais bien. On était amis… Ils étaient amis proches, des frères, ils ont même été amants ! Pourtant j'ai mal quand je pense à l'état de Sugizo, mais je me sens encore moins fier et je me déteste pour changer des choses pareilles.

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Tu vas penser que je suis un être horrible.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te juger…

-Je suis bien sûr très peiné de la mort d'hide kun. Ils nous a quitté bien trop tôt. Il n'aurait pas du mourir de cette façon. Mais une petite voix perfide tout au fond de moi me dit que maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, j'aurais la voie libre, il ne pourra penser plus qu'à moi… Oh Shinya mais qu'est ce qui me prend de penser des choses pareilles ? Si jamais Sugizo m'entendais, il ne voudrait plus jamais m'adresser la parole !

-Je crois surtout que tu es épuisé. C'est dur pour toi de voir Sugizo se démener pour montrer qu'il peut être fort et tu ne veux pas craquer, surtout pas… Pour lui, parce que tu l'aimes… C'est vrai c'est horrible ce que tu penses, mais tu t'en rends compte et c'est malgré toi, ce n'est pas ta faute…

Non ce n'était pas sa faute… Ce n'était pas sa faute non plus si une autre oreille les avaient entendu… l'oreille de Sugizo…

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, Inoran cherchait son amant et le trouva avec Yoshiki et Heath. Il s'approcha timidement et l'embrassa sur la joue, mais le guitariste lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu vas bien ?

-A ton avis ? Un des êtres les plus chers est mort dans des circonstances complètement idiotes, je me dis que personne ne pourra le ramener, que personne ne pourra le remplacer dans mon cœur, pas même mon amant que je croyais aimer plus que tout au monde parce que je savais qu'il accepterait de vivre dans son ombre mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Fit-il froidement.

Inoran se détacha aussitôt de Sugizo et le regarda, l'air profondément blessé. Il avait malheureusement tout entendu.

-Sugizo, j'aimerais te parler seul à seul.

Il soupira, puis s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour le suivre dans le jardin.

-Sugi… Ecoute… Ce que tu as entendu je…

-Quoi ? Tu ne le pensais pas ? Laisse moi rire… Quoique je n'ai pas très envie de rire un jour comme celui là…

-…

-Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que tu pourrais remplacer hide ? Que même mort, tu serais le seul pour moi hein ?

-Mais…

-Non ne dis rien ! Jamais je ne te le pardonnerais ! Tu sais quoi ? Je préfère vivre malheureux sans toi qu'heureux avec toi en sachant que tu as osé penser de pareilles horreurs ! Jamais ô grand jamais je ne veux avoir affaire avec toi. Les seuls liens qu'on aura ce sera pendant le travail et uniquement ça, tu m'as bien compris ?

Non bien sûr que non Inoran ne comprenait pas. Tout avait basculé en si peu de temps, le rêve était devenu cauchemar. Il savait pourtant que c'était horrible de sa part de penser ça, qu'il n'aurait jamais du en parler à quelqu'un, il connaissait les risques… Mais voilà, encore une fois il avait fait l'égoïste. Il avait préféré penser à sa conscience plutôt qu'aux sentiments de son amant si jamais il apprenait ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Très bien. Je ne t'embêterai plus. Fit Inoran résigné.

_**8888888888888**_

Sugizo rentra enfin dans la maison qu'il partageait avec sa femme, tard dans la nuit. Il fit le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Luna, mais il remarqua la lumière dans la cuisine et se dit que si Inoue était debout à cette heure, il allait se faire passer un savon.

Bof, il n'était plus à une dispute près, mais ce qu'il aurait voulu c'est rentrer avec Inoran et pas être obligé de retourner voir sa femme. Mais quel idiot, insensible, égoïste ! Il n'avait pas vu sa petite fille depuis presque 4 mois, et il s'en voulait énormément de penser qu'elle ne lui avait pas plus manqué que ça… Ca devait être sûrement la fatigue, les émotions et tout ce qui allait avec depuis qu'il était tombé malade, car en temps normal il se comportait comme un papa complètement gâteux, fou de sa petite puce.

-Où étais tu ? Fit la voix repbrobatrice d'Inoue.

-En train de faire la fête avec mes copains sur la mort d'un de nos meilleurs amis. Ah ton avis où voulais tu que je sois ? Je sais que tu ne t'intéresses pas du tout aux mêmes choses que moi mais je pense que tu es tout de même au courant qu'hide se faisait enterrer aujourd'hui ?

-Oui bien sûr je l'étais. Mais je t'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je te pose cette question. Je pensais que tu serais resté dans ton appartement avec ton cher Inoran, en oubliant que tu pouvais faire bien du mal à ta femme et ta fille.

-…

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis combien de temps quoi ? Depuis combien de temps je suis amant avec Inoran ou depuis combien de temps je l'aime ? Pour répondre à tes questions. Ca fait deux mois qu'on est ensemble et ça fait près de 6 ou 7 ans que je l'aime.

-Comment oses tu ?

-Tu m'as posé une question je t'ai répondu c'est tout. Et puis d'abord comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai regardé la télévision aujourd'hui. Un journaliste vous a pris en flagrant délit. Inoran t'embrassait et tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir le repousser.

-En effet. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas apprécier la douceur des lèvres de la personne qu'on aime, quelque soit le lieu.

-Tu es ignoble… Tu n'as pas peur du scandale ?

-Non… Et ce n'est pas plus scandaleux qu'un guitariste qui sort avec une mannequin de 10 ans de plus que lui et qui ont un enfant hors mariage.

-Je n'y suis pour rien si ton chanteur a vendu la mèche sans le faire exprès.

-Et moi non plus. Mais franchement ça n'a pas noircit beaucoup de papier.

-Mais là c'est totalement différent ! Tu te rends compte ? Un homme !

-Oui et alors ? Sache qu'avant de te rencontrer je sortais avec un autre homme, cet homme est mort et j'ai du l'enterrer aujourd'hui !

-…

-Quoi je te dégoûte ? Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche Inoue…

-Et ta fille ? Tu as pensé à ta fille ?

-J'y pense sans arrêt et je sais que si c'est moi qui l'élève, elle saura que deux hommes ensemble ce n'est pas contre nature comme toi tu adoreras essayer de lui inculquer n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Je sais qu'après ça, notre relation sera morte. Pour ma part elle l'était déjà depuis longtemps. Mais je te préviens, essaye ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de monter Luna contre moi tu vas entendre parler du pays. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne ferais rien pour l'instant contre toi parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déchirée entre deux parents divorcés, mais si tu prends l'argument de mon homosexualité pour avoir la garde, sache que tu le regretteras, je ne me laisserais pas faire, je te ferais tout le chantage possible, je parlerai de tes amants, parce que je sais très bien que depuis la naissance de Luna et même avant, tu n'as pas su trouver chez moi ce qu'il te fallait. Je peux même en inventer !

-Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ?

-Pour que Luna ne soit pas élevée par une femme étroite d'esprit comme toi ? Je serais prêt à tout Inoue. Je veux me battre pour ma fille et jamais je ne te laisserai gagner ! Elle n'a qu'un an à peine et je doute qu'elle soit en âge de comprendre tout ça et qu'elle en soit traumatisée.

-Tu es un monstre ! Elle a besoin de sa mère !

-Ca c'est de la psychologie de trottoir ! Qu'elle ait besoin d'une présence masculine et une présence féminine c'est que des conneries ! Elle a besoin de deux personnes qui l'aiment et la chérissent. Inoran et moi on peut très bien tenir ces rôles ! Et je doute que tu puisses penser que tu es plus responsable que moi ! Quelle mère censée emmènerait son nouveau né dans un pays inconnu ? Le voyage l'a épuisée et elle est tombée malade ! Tu te rends compte ? Pour nous déjà, le décalage horaire c'est dur à supporter mais pour elle ?! Tu n'es qu'une irresponsable !

-Tu…

-Oui je suis un monstre je sais. Personne n'est parfait mon amour. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Luna.

-Où est ce que tu vas ?

-Je vais dire bonne nuit à ma fille et je me tire d'ici j'en peux plus !

_**8888888888888**_

Tout était blanc autour de lui, il avait l'impression de se trouver dans des nuages, mous, doux et duveteux… Un peu comme le coton des draps qu'il y avait chez hide.

_-Alors Tenshi tu te réveilles enfin ? Fit une voix douce à son oreille qui le fit sursauter._

_-hide ! Tu m'as fait peur ? Mais bon sang où suis-je ? Et pourquoi je suis nu ? Et… Toi aussi ? hide explique moi ce qui se passe !_

_-Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Je suis mort dans le monde des vivants, on est dans les nuages, on se trouve tout nu tous les deux, alors que je déteste montrer mon corps ? _

_-Je… Suis en train de rêver ?_

_-Oui en quelques sortes. Sauf que la seule chose qui aurait pu se passer dans la vraie vie, c'est que je me retrouve nu devant toi. Tu étais le seul devant qui je me sentais à l'aise en montrant mon corps. _

_-Pourquoi est ce que je rêve de toi ?_

_-Parce que je suis et je resterai vivant dans ton cœur. Tu sais là où je suis, je peux prendre soin de toi et j'en suis heureux alors je n'aime pas te voir malheureux. Je pensais qu'Inoran…_

_-Inoran m'aurait rendu heureux, mais pas après ce qu'il a dit._

_-Oh ça ? _

_-Quoi ? T'as entendu ?_

_-Oui quand on est mort on est omniprésent. Tu sais Sugi, il n'a jamais voulu penser tout ça, il n'y pouvait rien, il est peiné par ma mort mais pas autant que toi. Essaye de le comprendre, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez perdu beaucoup d'années tous les deux, toi parce que tu n'osais pas lui parler, et lui parce qu'il croyait que tu m'aimais encore. _

_-Mais… C'est faux !_

_-Je sais, mais lui non. Il est égoïste, mais il est humain. Et honnêtement moi à sa place je penserais la même chose, même si ça me dégoûtait d'avoir de pareilles horreurs au coin de la tête… Emy était la femme de ma vie, mais tu m'étais très cher, tu étais mon âme sœur, on s'entendait sur absolument tout, on était toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, et si j'ai pu surmonter la douleur quand tu m'as quitté c'est grâce à elle. Tu sais, je suis mort en pensant à elle, que je voudrais lui faire un enfant, je suis mort en l'imaginant tenant un petit être dans ses bras, mon fils, je l'aurais appelé Yasuhiro, tu aurais été son parrain et on aurait vécu encore pleins de belles choses, mais ma connerie à prit le dessus… Et pourtant Sugi, je suis mort heureux, alors j'aimerais que tu le sois aussi._

_-…_

_-S'il te plait… Tu aimes Inoran alors va le voir._

_-Mais comment veux tu que j'aille lui parler après les horreurs que je lui ai dit ?_

_-Il comprendra va… _

_-J'espère…_

_-Mais oui ! Bon je suis désolé tenshi, là je dois partir, mais il faudra qu'on se revoit pour que tu me racontes ta première nuit dans ses bras !_

_-Pervers va !_

_-Je sais mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !_

_-Tu as bien raison. _

_**8888888888888**_

Sugizo se réveilla en sursaut des sueurs froides lui gelant le dos. Il ne savait pas si sa soi disant rencontre avec son ami défunt était vraiment due à un rêve, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait besoin d'Inoran, là tout de suite.

Il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse puis prit le métro pour se rendre chez Inoran. Arrivé devant chez lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était tout de même très tôt. Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas attendre comme ça pendant des heures devant la porte. Il frappa timidement et Inoran, au visage échevelé et aux traits tirés lui ouvrit.

-Salut…

-…

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda Sugizo très mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur de son petit ami.

S'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait remarqué qu'Inoran avait les yeux rouges et que quelques larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. Silencieux, il accepta tout de même de le faire entrer.

-Ecoute Ino… Fit Sugizo en se tordant les mains… Je suis…désolé de ce que t'ai dit… horrifié par toutes les horreurs qui sont sorties de ma bouche… terrassé par la mort d'hide… Mais je dois l'accepter…

-Je pense que tu n'as pas d'autre choix…

-J'ai… J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit… Il était là… Et il m'a fait comprendre que même s'il n'était plus ici sur terre, il serait toujours dans mon cœur… Et il avait raison… Maintenant je t'ai toi, tu me combles Inoran et tu n'as pas le droit de souffrir à cause de moi… Ce sera dur mais je me remettrai de la mort d'hide, ça commence déjà à aller mieux vu que je l'accepte, et puis tu seras là… Enfin je l'espère… Mais si ça avait été le contraire, si on t'avait retrouvé pendu à une clenche de porte, jamais je n'aurais pu l'accepter, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de partir après toi, une vie sans toi c'est impossible… Je sais ça fait très fleur bleue, mais je tenais à ce que tu saches… A ce que tu saches combien je t'aime et tout ce que j'ai du endurer par amour pour toi…

-Je peux le comprendre…

-Oh Inoue je t'en supplie pardonne moi. Murmura Sugizo en larmes.

Inoran s'approcha, les bras croisés et l'air sévère.

-Yasuhiro regarde moi… Ce que tu m'as entendu dire à Shinya était malheureusement vrai… Je me dégoûte de penser des choses pareilles, hide était mon ami aussi et je suis très peiné par sa disparition, mais je ne suis qu'un homme et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… parce que moi aussi je t'aime… Je t'aime bien trop pour ma santé mentale je crois bien… J'ai peut-être un peu peur, je suis même terrifié parce que je n'ai jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour un homme, pour personne en fait… Mais si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, je te pardonnerai tout, je sais que ce sera dur, on a des caractères qui s'accordent difficilement, on se fera du mal, mais je suis prêt…

A la fin de sa tirade, Inoran prit le visage de Sugizo entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Tellement soulagé, Sugizo le serra convulsivement contre lui et approfondit le baiser de manière douce et brutale à la fois. Inoran gémit fortement contre ses lèvres, appréciant la douceur des lèvres de son amant, complètement transporté par les sensations qui lui électrisaient le corps quand il le touchait. Sugizo avait de l'expérience cela se voyait, et il avait honte d'être novice, mais d'un autre, il était heureux que cela ne le dérange pas, au contraire il était flatté et heureux d'avoir pu séduire l'homme qu'il aimait par son ignorance en la matière.

Mu par l'intensité du moment, Inoran passa ses mains sous la chemise de Sugizo et apprécia avec tendresse la peau chaude et douce du ventre de Sugizo, se grisant des petits gémissements qu'il arrivait à lui faire pousser par de simples caresses.

Petit à petit, les lèvres s'effleuraient, les doigts se caressaient, les yeux se cherchaient, les langues se goûtaient, et les vêtements tombaient, doucement, un a un, comme une fleur éclatante en train de se faner.

Une fois nu devant lui, Inoran se mit à rougir mais Sugizo le prit tendrement dans ses bras, lui caressant la joue en lui souriant. Il l'allongea sur le lit et le chevaucha, assis à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains dessinaient des formes imaginaires sur le torse fin, plat et ambré de son amant, puis les doigts inquisiteurs furent rapidement remplacés par une bouche chaude et tentatrice. Inconsciemment, Inoran se cambra inconsciemment et se serra contre Sugizo.

Son visage se redressa, cherchant les lèvres de Sugizo comme un assoiffé aurait cherché de l'eau dans un désert. Sugizo glissait sur le torse d'Inoran, caressant amoureusement la peau douce de son amant, comme s'il grattait les cordes de sa guitare, comme s'il cherchait à sortir une mélodie, la plus douce et la plus jolie qu'il n'ait jamais composé, de la tendre bouche de son partenaire.

Le guitariste était un virtuose et savait avec la plus tendre finesse, trouver les parties du corps d'Inoran qui faisaient chanter tout l'amour qu'il pouvait éprouver pour lui. Sa langue caressa chaque parcelle de son visage tandis que sa main glissait sur sa verge qui commençait déjà à suinter. Inoran attendait leur étreinte avec impatience.

Il était déjà persuadé de vivre un rêve car il avait tenté de commencer à se faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais sentir la chaleur des bras de Sugizo autour de lui et il était là, s'apprêtant à lui faire l'amour… Il était tellement heureux, malgré toute la douleur qu'il avait éprouvés ces derniers jours. Il avait envie de pleurer de bonheur.

Ses gémissements remplirent rapidement la pièce et il se vida dans la main de son amant, puis retomba sur le lit, ruisselant de sueur. Sugizo l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui introduire deux doigts dans la bouche.

-Lèche les… Sussurra-t-il.

Inoran prit ses doigts et les suça comme s'il avait la meilleure des friandise dans la bouche, tout en lançant un regard langoureux à Sugizo qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre comme ça et le pilonner avec puissance et sauvagerie. Pourtant Inoran, qui d'habitude aimait la tendresse, avait plutôt l'air d'accord avec son amant. Il voulait le sentir en lui, le plus vite possible. C'était peut-être un peu pervers mais cela lui avait manqué… Tellement… Il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis à peine 4 jours mais après avoir goûté à l'amour charnel avec lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

-Sugi… Vite… J'ai pas besoin de tes doigts, ni de protection, je te veux en moi… Tout de suite !

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si on avait attendu des années avant de pouvoir faire l'amour. Le taquina Sugizo.

-Sugi !

-D'accord d'accord.

Sugizo l'embrassa tendrement tout en le pénétrant doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal, mais Inoran n'était pas encore habitué à une telle intrusion dans son corps et il ne put empêcher un cri de douleur de sortir de sa gorge. De sa paume aimante, Sugizo prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et caressa de l'autre son ventre pour calmer la douleur de sa moitié.

Enfin détendu, Inoran poussa son bassin pour donner le feu vert à Sugizo qui le prit en entament une série de langoureuses poussées, faisant gémir son amant de plaisir.

-Plus vite mon amour s'il te plait !

Ses jambes se nouèrent d'elles mêmes autour de sa taille et ses mouvements épousèrent à ceux des hanches de Sugizo, s'accordant à la perfection avec la cadence que lui imposait son amant. Sugizo se sentait à l'étroit, mais il faisait tellement chaud à l'intérieur d'Inoran et c'était tellement confortable. Il aurait aimé y rester toute sa vie.

-Mais tu vas y rester !

Sugizo accéléra le rythme et s'allongea sur lui. Inoran détacha ses jambes et les posa sur les épaules du guitariste aux cheveux roses pendant que les mains de Sugizo caressaient et s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux doux et soyeux d'Inoran.

Il admirait son visage perdu dans le tourbillon de plaisir, son expression transcendée de beauté à travers sa vue rendue floue par le désir et le bonheur qu'il ressentait en le voyant ainsi offert dans ses bras.

Inoran quant à lui, sentit un voile blanc lui obscurcire la vue quand le sexe de Sugizo frappait avec douceur sa prostate. Comme si la souffrance et l'amour de Sugizo s'insinuaient en lui. Comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Sugizo avait vraiment trop chaud et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Quelques poussées encore, plus violentes et bestiales les unes que les autres, et il se libéra en même temps qu'Inoran, dans un concert de cris. Une symphonie de gémissements… Une union sacrée… L'union sacrée d'un démon avec un ange… Un démon qui n'en peut plus et qui retombe sur son ange tant aimé.

Après avoir repris lentement sa respiration, Sugizo se redressa doucement et caressait amoureusement le visage d'Inoran quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans l'appartement. Inoran sourit en reconnaissant les paroles du début de Mother.

« Atarashii jidaisae mienaimamade  
Nigotta sorani tsutsumarete  
Tamashii no izumikara arukidashitekara  
Kegareta matenrou no shita »

-Tu ne réponds pas ?

-… Non.

-C'est peut-être important.

-Rien n'est plus important que toi.

**OWARI**

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bon alors j'ai essayé de suivre assez fidèlement la biographie de Sugi, à part l'histoire avec Inoue. Je ne sais pas exactement quand est-ce que Luna est née ni quand il s'est marié avec et j'avais besoin qu'ils soient juste ensemble et pas mariés. Et oui je n'aime pas Inoue ça se voit je suppose xD (je ne connais pas non plus le nom de l'ex femme de Sugizo)_

_Leeni chérie j'ai eu du mal à la faire cette fic donc t'as intérêt à l'aimer ! è_é_


End file.
